The New Student
by SugarWatterson
Summary: My first fanfiction, its about a strange new student, and gumball and darwins relationship, in this story theres GUMWIN, and new OC charecters. I hope to work with someone to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Go easy on me its my first fanfic, I realign hope you like it so i can get my new character popular.

**THE NEW STUDENT**

**Gumball and Darwin were excited, it was their first day being an official couple **

**with Darwin. Once they got onto the bus they felt like they were on too of there word...well until. "HEY FAGS" Tobias yelled. Everyone laughed. Gumball and Darwin's Heart Sank and you could see them tearing up. "I BET.." Tobias was cut off by anias " SHUT UP YOU RAINBOW PUKE COLORED DITZ" everyone laughed. "We all know your jealous because you love Darwin" Tobias went silent and turned away. Anais turned around and smiled, they smiled back and went to the back of the bus.**

**AT SCHOOL**

**Gumball and Darwin were nervous as they went down the hallway holding hands, sweat pored down there cheeks. The hall was full of whispers and everyone turning there heads from them. When they realized everything was hopeless a short green male cat appeared in front if them with a huge smile. He looked like Gumball but Irish green, pointy ears and a long tailor looked about the same age as Darwin. He also had a shirt collared dark green shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. "Hi, my name is al but everyone calls me sugar, well in my old school at least" Darwin stuck his hand out but instead got a huge hug. "Uh.." Gumball was confused. Darwin smiled looking like his old perky self. "Hi I'm Darwin, and this is my...uh.." Gumball looked at Darwin who had fear in his eyes, the fear of being rejected. There was a silence, everyone looked at them in silence. Gumball finally spoke up in a worried tone "I'm his boyfriend...my name is Gumball" "Cool" the little cat said smiling. The boys let a sigh of relief. "Well I was wondering", sugar toddled back and fourth nervously. "If you guys could be my first friends, you know show me around?" Darwin smiled and said "sure," Sugar smiled hugely, Gumball thought his jaw would brake, he hugged Darwin and Gumball yelling "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOUUU!" The bell rang and the boys Gumball and Darwin walked to class.**

**HOMEROOM**

**Gumball didn't listen to boring lecture like always but this time Darwin wasn't listening either. They were thinking about Sugar, they thought about they could be his mentor, well until "WAAAA!" A kitten In a stroller screamed. Everyone turned their heads and saw the kitten in the middle of the road, A TRUCK WAS COMING ITS WAY! "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Penny screamed, then the kids saw a green figure run and push the stroller out of the way and got hit, the body went a couple feet spreading blood everywhere, it spread across the windows of homeroom. The body went limo, everyone was silent until Darwin** Yelled "SUGAR!"

Well my first Fanfic, please review and follow, ILL GET BETTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: second chance?

Gumball couldn't go to sleep, that moment kept playing in his head sugar's last breath. He paid there Darwin arm around him fast asleep. Gumball turned to Darwin and smiled. He remembered when they first became a thing.

(flashback) Gumball and Darwin Were running from a very mad Ocho, earlier they insulted his mom and Ocho said he would kill them so they ran. The rain poured as Darwin and gumball ran through the streets. Until a dead end, a bridge with both ways blocked off, one by Ocho, the other by a tree struck by lightning. Darwin and gumball were scared wet and tires. "I told you to not make fun of me or my family, I'll kill you!" He yelled. At this gumball looked at Darwin and said "I love you," Darwin looked back at him, still scared but confused, his own brother had a crush on him, what about penny Darwin thought. Thinking of penny and gumball together always made him mad for some reason, now he finally got it, he loved Gumball. He kissed Gumball a small

Kiss but still a kiss. Ochoa fired a 8 bit shot at them, last time they fought they were both at their last lives so this was it. Well until "Get your hands off of my son!" The kids looked shocked in awe as Nicole jumped in front of them with a trash can lid and reflected the shot. It went back at Ocho so Ocho ran, they haven't seen him since. At that final thought Gumball fell asleep.

The day was gloomy for Gumball, but everyone else seemed happy. It was confusing but Gumball didn't want to bring up the death. After the three got in the bus Tobias snickered and said

"Hey fags!" Everyone laughed "I bet.," he was cut off by Anais "You rainbow colored ditz..." Gumball didn't listen to the rest, What the hell is going on? He just blew it off and sat at the back of the bus.

At school the same thing happened, Darwin and Gumball walked down the hallway and Darwin looked nervous and scared like yesterday. Gumball stopped his foot and Darwin stopped with him and looked at Gumballs confused expression "what's wrong buddy," Darwin smiled a not very real smile, more of a fake one to show that he doesn't care of the people in the shadows. " well do you remember yesterday at all Darwin?" Gumball looked sad and scared when Darwin turned to him. " uhh..Yeah of course Gumball," Darwin said. Gumball sighed "good I thought you forgot about the...you know...," Darwin looked at gumball strangely. "You mean when we told everyone about us, il glad we did that, but I hate how everyone reacted," he said the last half a little louder for the shadows to hear. Gumball looked at him worriedly, it was like yesterday never happened like he got a second chance. Then sugar appeared in front of them with the same introduction, and the exact same reactions. This time Gumball wasn't going to let sugar die, he was given this chance to do that, well he thinks.

St Class, Gumball paid attention to every minute on the clock, he was waiting for the kitten cry to get into action. He knew he could do it, he knew what he halved to do. "Waaaa!" The kitten cried. The class turned and gasped as the truck was coming from afar. Gumball sprang up and opened the window and jumped out. He had to run as fast as he could to save him. Gumball heard panting next to him and saw a serious Sugar they ran together. Sugar pushed the stroller and Gumball pushed sugar. "Duck!" Penny cried. At this moment Gumball dropped down. The truck went over him. It sounded like a train. After it past Gumball got up and everyone cheered and wiped tears from their eyes. A woman came up to the stroller "oh thank you so much, I thought i lost hi..." the woman was cut off as sugar smacked her. He started yelling "How could you put a little baby in danger, more importantly why was he alone in the road," Gumball couldn't believe what he just heard. it was something that came out of the blue. The woman said her sorrys and left, like she was scared of him. Darwin came out of nowhere and kissed Gumball. Gumball was shocked at first but he started getting into it now. They started wrestling with their toungs. The class cheered. Gumball looked back, he'd almost forgotten about the class. The 3 walked back to their classes like nothing happened.

Sorry for the first chapter I was eager to write. This chapter was longer and i hope better. Please review so I can know if I did something right or wrong.


End file.
